prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC11
is the 11th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 744th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Hikaru, whose pen was taken off her by the Notraiders, has fallen into depression. To make matters worse, Fuyuki's research team had seen the rocket when it was returning to Earth... Major Events *Ryoutarou learns about the existence of Fuwa and Prunce. *Kappard, Tenjo, and Aiwarn fuse themselves together to form one Nottoriga. *The Cures obtain the Twinkle Stick and perform Southern Cross Shot for the first time. *Star is able to recover the Taurus Star Color Pen from the Notraiders. *The main antagonist, Darknest, makes his first real appearance. Synopsis Rather than the usual opening involving Hikaru introducing herself to the audience, this episode starts with Hikaru recapping the major events of the previous episode, including Pretty Cure’s defeat by the Notraiders, Kappard taking the Taurus Star Color Pen, and the team retreating and landing back on Earth. After they land, Hikaru is sad to note that the ship sustained damage upon landing. There’s no time to waste, however, as Prunce points out that somebody likely saw them land. Lala activates a never-before-seen mode of the rocket: Carry Mode. This turns the rocket into a tiny ball the size of a marble, enabling it to be carried. Lala explains that she wasn’t able to use the mode before the team repaired it. The team prepares to run away, but Hikaru is guilty over the whole ordeal being her fault. Before they can get caught, Madoka pulls Hikaru away. While the team hides behind trees, Kaguya Fuyuki and his associates arrive at the site of the rocket’s landing. When Fuyuki orders his team to search the area, the girls, Fuwa, and Prunce run all the way to the observatory, where they take refuge. Their troubles are far from over, however; soon after they enter, Sorami Ryoutarou spots Fuwa and Prunce. What’s more, Fuyuki knocks on the door, and the girls retreat further into the observatory. Fuyuki tells Ryoutarou about the rocket he saw and asks if he’s seen anything unusual. To the girls’ surprise, Ryoutarou says that he hasn’t seen anyone. Fuyuki notes that he dropped his books and that something must have surprised him into dropping them. He goes further into the observatory to search for himself and almost sees the girls. However, before he can, one of his associates says that a flashing light has been spotted in the forest. Fuyuki has to leave, but he states his intent to return when the observatory is open. After Fuyuki leaves, Ryoutarou talks with the group. He’s quite pleased to see real-life aliens. When Hikaru tells him that Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa will be forced to leave if they’re revealed to be aliens, Ryoutarou agrees to keep it a secret. Fuwa and Prunce are delighted. Hikaru is still sad, and she goes into the planetarium to be by herself. Ryoutarou finds her there, and she starts to tell him about how her attempt to see the Southern Cross led to a bunch of bad things happening. Ryoutarou says that perhaps Hikaru was led to go into space, as the Southern Cross is a lot like Hikaru herself. When travelers used the Southern Cross to find their way, they’d imagine their loved ones behind them and new lands in front of them. Like Hikaru, the Southern Cross leads people and inspires imagination. That evening, Kappard, Tenjo, Aiwarn, Bakenyan, and some Nottorei arrive on Earth. Aiwarn turns the Taurus Star Color Pen into a Dark Pen, which causes the Taurus Star Princess to be sapped of her energy. Aiwarn plans to do something different with the Dark Pen; instead of just turning a random object into a Nottoriga, she’ll turn Kappard, Tenjo, and Bakenyan into a Nottoriga. Bakenyan refuses, as he feels that his powers aren’t compatible with those of Kappard and Tenjo. Aiwarn is angered by this, but she agrees to participate in his stead. Tenjo complains, but Aiwarn turns them into a Nottoriga anyway. Fuyuki sees the giant monster. Meanwhile, Ryoutarou tries to get Hikaru some tea, but when he returns to the planetarium, she’s gone. Hikaru’s Star Color Pendant is signaling that the Taurus Star Color Pen is somewhere in the forest, so she’s going after it. Lala, Elena, and Madoka meet up with her and prepare to join her. Madoka notes that her father is likely where the disturbance is, and Prunce tells them not to go so they don’t get spotted. Nonetheless, Lala and Hikaru refuse to do nothing about the problem. In the forest, the Nottoriga has scared away Fuyuki’s associates, and it knocks Fuyuki himself over. The girls arrive, and Prunce takes the unconscious Fuyuki away as they transform. Cure Star tries to punch the Nottoriga, but it easily blocks her attack and flings her into the ground. The other three combine Leo Milky Shock, Libra Soleil Shoot, and Capricorn Selene Arrow, but they’re completely ineffective, and the Nottoriga knocks them away, too. Inside of the Nottoriga, Kappard, Tenjo, and Aiwarn tell the Cures to give up their Star Color Pens so that the Notraiders can take over the world. This enrages Cure Star, who tries to use Star Punch on the Nottoriga. The Nottoriga easily dispels the attack grabs Cure Star, and flings her into the ground once again. After Star hits the ground, she finds herself in a field filled with space and stars, and she and the Nottoriga are the only ones in it. Kappard says that the Notraiders were driven to the very edge of the universe and forced to live in the darkest, most unforgiving parts of space. Tenjo says that Star knows nothing about space, and Aiwarn says that Star has no imagination. This sends Star into despair. However, the despair is quickly driven away by Cure Milky saying that Star does have imagination. Star suddenly finds herself back in the real world as Milky says that Star’s imagination summoned Fuwa to Earth and inspired Milky to become a Pretty Cure. Cure Selene adds that Star’s imagination inspired her to let loose and have fun with the others, and Cure Soleil says that Star’s imagination brought them all together. This makes Star realize that Ryoutarou was right; Star really does lead and inspire people just like the Southern Cross. She shouts to the Nottoriga that even though she doesn’t understand space entirely, she’s always been obsessed with it and she really, really loves it. This declaration summons a giant column of golden light that engulfs Pretty Cure. At the same time, in the Nottorei headquarters, the jewel encasing the Notraiders’ lord glows, and Garuouga is shocked to see that his leader, Lord Darknest, is awakening. Back on Earth, the column of light has receded into a golden aura that surrounds Star. The Nottoriga doesn’t care, and it tries to squish Pretty Cure with its fist. As this is happening, Kappard says that since his planet was taken from him, logic says that he should take other people’s planets. However, the Cures are able to hold up the Nottoriga’s fist to prevent themselves from being crushed. Star says that no matter Kappard’s reasons, they can’t let the Notraiders threaten any part of space, be it the constellations, the stars, or the Earth. This causes a golden aura to develop around the other three, too. They all declare their determination to protect everyone and fling the Nottoriga’s fist off of themselves. Then, they perform a brand new attack: Southern Cross Shot. This purifies the Nottoriga and leaves a giant, colorful, Southern-Cross-shaped light in the sky that puts both Ryoutarou and Fuyuki in awe. Kappard, Tenjo, and Aiwarn are out cold. Star grabs the Taurus Star Color Pen and purifies it, freeing the Taurus Star Princess of the darkness that is sucking her energy away. She’s about to get the other Star Color Pen that they got on the planet Coumarin, but is stopped by Bakenyan. Bakenyan says that he can’t let Pretty Cure have the pen because whoever has the twelve Star Color Pens will have the ability to transcend all of existence. He summons a portal and teleports himself, the other Notraiders, and the Dark Pen away. The Cures de-transform just as Fuyuki is about to arrive. Prunce and Fuwa get away before he sees them, but Fuyuki is still suspicious because not only is Madoka at the site where alien activity was seen, but before, when another suspicious incident happened, Madoka was there, too. What’s more, a strange man with an afro and a beard appears, and Hikaru is shocked to recognize him… Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene Mascots * Fuwa * Prunce Villains * Darknest * Garuouga * Aiwarn * Kappard * Tenjo * Bakenyan * Nottorei * Nottoriga Secondary Characters * Sorami Ryoutarou * Kaguya Fuyuki * Taurus Star Princess Trivia *The group transformation sequence featured more of Hikaru's transformation because of this episode being focused on her than the others. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC11/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes